Shirayuki
Shirayuki ist die weibliche Hauptperson des Manga. Sie wurde in den Bergen von Tanbarun geboren und wurde von ihren Großeltern großgezogen. Nachdem der Prinz ihres Landes sie wegen ihrer Haarfarbe zu seiner Konkubine machen wollte, floh sie in den Wald des Nachbarlandes, wo sie auf Zen, Kiki und Mitsuhide traf. Seit ihrem Aufeinandertreffen steht Shirayuki an Zens Seite und versprach, ihm in Zukunft zu helfen wo sie kann. Sie wird zur Hofapothekerin an Zens Hof, um immer bei ihm sein zu können. Wegen ihrer Haarfarbe gerät sie häufig in brenzlige Situationen. Beschreibung Shirayuki hat eine seltene Haarfarbe, ein leuchtendes Apfelrot, was ihr immer viel Aufmerksamkeit zukommen lässt - positive und negative.thumb|left|144px Zu Beginn der Serie trägt sie die Haare lang und zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Doch als sie erfährt, dass Prinz Raji sie zu seiner Konkubine machen will, schneidet sie sich die Haare schulterlang ab. Die Haare ließ sie zurück, „damit der Prinz sich an ihnen sattsehen kann“. Wenn sie arbeitet, trägt sie die Haare manchmal zu einem kleinen Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Zu formelleren Anlässen trägt sie die Haare hochgesteckt. Ihre Augen sind grün. Im Gegensatz zu ihren Haaren eine normale Farbe. Da Shirayuki keine Adelige ist und nicht einfach so ins Schloss spazieren kann, trägt sie eine Kette mit einem Ausweis um den Hals, welcher sie als Hofapothekerin bezeichnet. Sie trägt immer einen Rock oder ein Kleid und meist Stiefel dazu. Später bekommt sie von Garaku eine Arbeitsuniform, die wie ein Laborkittel aussieht, und diese trägt sie dann auch während der Arbeitszeiten. Wenn sie mal das Schloss verlässt und in eine unbekannte Stadt reist, trägt sie immer ein Cape, um ihre Haare zu verbergen. So kann sie unbehelligt durch die Straßen laufen kann, ohne viel Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Persönlickeit Shirayuki hat eine zielstrebige und willensstarke Persönlichkeit. Ihre Großeltern, von denen sie großgezogen wurde, haben sich Sorgen über den Zeitpunkt gemacht, an dem sie auf sich selbst gestellt sein würde. Sie haben Shirayuki dazu erzogen, auch in Situationen, in denen ihr niemand zur Seite steht, Dinge, die sie allein tun kann, auf jeden Fall hartnäckig selbst zu versuchen. Ihrer Erziehung wegen vertraut sie auch nicht vielen Leuten und will niemandem zur Last fallen. Weil sie auch nicht will, dass sich jemand zu viele Sorgen um sie macht, verschleiert sie es immer, wenn es ihr nicht gut geht oder sie sich verletzt hat. Zen hat sie auch auf dieses Verhalten angesprochen, worauf sie ihm eben dies erzählte. Daraufhin hat Zen ihr erklärt, dass sie sich durchaus auf andere Leute verlassen kann. Shirayuki gibt schließlich auch zu, dass sie sich viel auf Zen verlässt. thumb Sie will nicht viel Aufsehen um ihre Person erregen, doch wegen ihrer Haarfarbe ist das nahezu unmöglich. Wenn sie in Gefahr ist, reißt sich immer wieder zusammen und lässt sich nicht unterkriegen, auch nicht wenn sie Angst hat oder eine Verletzung riskieren würde. Shirayuki steht zu dem was sie fühlt, besonders steht sie zu ihren Gefühlen für Zen. Im Laufe der Zeit wird sie darüber immer wieder auf die Probe gestellt. Durch verschiedene Leute bekommt sie immer wieder gesagt, dass eine Person von ihrem Status dem Prinz nur Schande bringen würde. Doch Shirayuki weiß was sie fühlt, was Zen fühlt und was sie beide wollen. Sie hat keine Probleme damit, jemanden auszuschimpfen, der sich idiotisch, stur oder unverschämt verhält. Wie ihr Titel als Hofapothekerin vermuten lässt, interessiert sie sich sehr für Heilkräuter. Sie liebt es, diese Kräuter und Pflanzen zu studieren und den Wachstumsprozess zu beobachten. So hat sie sich zu einer Spezialistin auf diesem Medizinbereich entwickelt. Shirayuki ist ein fröhlicher Mensch und bewahrt immer einen kühlen Kopf und ist geduldig. Aber wenn sie mit Zen alleine ist, wird sie schnell verlegen, besonders wenn es um ihre Gefühle und dergleichen geht. Alles in allem ist sie eine sehr freundliche Person mit der man gut auskommen kann und man sie einfach mögen muss. Geschichte Shirayuki wurde von ihren Großeltern am Rande der Hauptstadt von Tanbarun aufgezogen. Dort betrieben ihre Großeltern einen Pub. Ihre Mutter starb früh und ihr Vater wurde aus Tanbarun verstoßen. Wegen ihrer seltenen Haarfarbe passten ihre Großeltern immer gut auf sie auf und erzogen sie dazu, auf jeden Fall zu versuchen, alles auch alleine zu bewältigen. Beziehungen Raji: Von ihm bekam sie den Titel "Freundin des Königshauses von Tanbarun" verliehen. Zitate Zu Zen: "Leider hab ich nicht die Angewohnheit, Gift mit mir herumzutragen." -1. Kapitel- "Du hast mir bisher doch so viel Kraft gegeben, nach vorne zu blicken." -4. Kapitel- Zu Graf Haruka: "Wenn ich, wie ihr sagt, nicht hier sein darf, dann streckt mich mit Eurem Schwert hier und jetzt nieder." -3. Kapitel- Zu Vicomte Blecca: "Sie mögen recht haben. Es gibt Momente, in denen Zen nicht auf sein Herz hören kann. Aber wenn das so ist, werde ich mit aller Kraft verhindern, dass er on so eine Lage gerät!" -Kapitel 12- Trivia *Vorlieben: Herzhaftes Brot, Käse, Marmelade (sie kocht sie selbst), die Morgenstunden. *Abneigungen: Algen, Museumsbesuche. *Sie kennt sich sehr gut mit Pflanzen und Kräutern aus - besonders solche aus Bergregionen. *Im Tanzen ist sie nicht sehr begabt. *Shirayuki bedeutet "weißer Schnee". *Sie verträgt keinen Alkohol.